City of lights
by Prettylildevil
Summary: WWE is in Paris for the week. John Cena and Eve Torres are out on the town for a romance evening together. Eve wants something from him. It's golden with a big sparkling stone on it. What might happen with she doesn't get what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the WWE personas.**

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Paris. WWE had been traveling around Europe for a month now and John Cena had loved ever second. From Rome to London to Madrid it was so wonderful. And now they were in his favorite Paris, he had always loved France. They seemed so cool, so classy. John was proud of where he came from for sure but if he had to pick anywhere else in the world, other than America, he would pick France in a heartbeat.

Now he sat in the back of a cab with a smile of his clean-shaven face, the lights of Paris passed slowly by as the car drove. Yellows, greens and oranges danced and swirled around the city. John glanced out at the many buildings they pasted, trying to remember any of his high school French.

Suddenly he felt a small hand on his leg "Babe are you ok?"

"Yeah Eve I'm ok"

The brunette turned and looked out her own window, _why wasn't he talking?_ She turned back to him with a smile. "I love you John." He finally stopped looking out the window "Love you to baby."

He tossed his arm around her to pull her closer. Eve giggled and rubbed his jean clad knee a bit more,_ but he is sooo loving_.

Eve and John had been going out now for a little over five months and Eve just knew how this night would end. John had planned the whole night out. He had seemed so excited when he was telling her about his plan back at the hotel. They would eat at a small little bistro he has eaten at ,and fell in love, on a past tour then they would walk to the Eiffel tower to take a look from the iconic tower. It was a cheesy night would you probably see in a bad romance movie but, Cena had wanted it and Eve just loved the idea of getting propose to in Paris on the Eiffel tower.

John felt Eve snuggle up against her, removing all the space between them. _She could be so clingy at times_. Again he looked out the window. People in stylish clothes walked up and down the street, some hurried while others took their time. Three guys laughed as they entered a bar. What John wouldn't give to be out with his friends that night. Instead Eve had pressure him into going out with her tonight so, he threw together some plan at the last-minute and got laughed at by Zack Ryder for being so whipped.

A sigh floated out of his mouth as the cab pulled up by the restaurant. After paying John stepped out onto the side busy sidewalk and helped Eve to her feet. In her three inch heels she was only two inches shorter than him. Cena didn't like that. She had all the power in the relationship the least he could do was look like he had some.

Eve smoothed her basic black dress; she also had a thick red belt over it which matched her heels and lipstick. John smiled as he looked at her she was beautiful, just as beautiful as Paris. So what if he couldn't go out drinking tonight he had Eve.

The sound of wineglasses clinking and people talking welcome the two as they entered the small, plain but classy bistro. It mixed with the smells coming from the kitchen and the feeling of Johns arm around her waist and made Eve giddy. This was going to be a great night. The best Night. The Perfect night.

They were seated quickly by a perky waitress with black hair by a high window. The walls were red with thick stripes of white by the floor and ceiling. John felt of the clean white table-cloth over the table as Eve began about how rude Layla had been. Candles where on every table around the room and seemed to make everyone glow. Eve placed her tan hand over John's. He looks up and their eyes meet, she stare in to his greenish blue eyes as he glazes in to her light green ones. A smile creeps over both of their faces. They were a beautiful couple in Paris.

The waitress came back to take their order. John thought about eating something actually French but chickened out and ordered a steak. Eve grinned; John was so cute looking in that black button down, and order a bowl of Bouillabaisse.

Once the waitress disappeared in to the kitchen, John and Eve held hands on top of the table. John thought that they must have looked really stupid. Two tourists in a cheesy bistro holding hands in the candle light, not saying a word. It was scene straight out of a bad movie but, she seemed to love it so Cena didn't say anything. He could suddenly hear music drifting in from the door it was a guitar, probably somebody playing on the street.

Eve tilted her head "John hun" she nearly whispered.

"Yeah" he answered a little bit startled by the sudden conversation "what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong, I just love the way you look in that shirt."

_Well you did pick it out _he replied in his head. She was always getting his fancy clothes and gifts so that he would do the same. She didn't mind that he usually worn jorts, she just didn't like it.

He shook the bitter thought from his head, what was wrong with him? "Thanks...You look great too."

Eve bit her lick stick covered bottom lip and tried to hide her disappointment. What was that pause for?

Their food came and the rest of dinner was straight from a love story. They joked and talks, gazed in to each other's eyes again, they flirted and feed one another. Ever slipped off her heel and ran her bare foot over John's black leather shoes. Yet another gift from Eve.

Finally the two left the restaurant. Eve bit her lip as they stepped outside the bistro. _He's gonna propose I know it._


	2. Chapter 2

Paris glittered under the moon and stars. Eve Torres held her boyfriend's hand as they walked along down the busy street. John glanced around at the many people making their own ways around the glamorous city.

Finally the two walked up to the towering figure of steel, known world around. They made their way up to the top of the Eiffel tower. John would never tell but he was probably more excited than Eve about this, at least more about the tower. Eve was more excited about what was in John's pocket. Knowing him he was soon going to be on his knee with a gorgeous ring for her. Eve snuggled against John as they stepped out onto the top story.

Only a few other people were there. Mostly couples, at least three that John could see. One group of five were huddled together talking loudly. Eve pulled him away from the people.

John felt like he could have stayed up there forever. He loved Paris and all of its glittering lights that reminded him of the late summer skies back in Massachusetts.

Eve glanced down at the park, it was dark but she could see every bland of grass because of all the lights. _Why hadn't he just proposed at the restaurant?_ She looked over to see John mesmerized by the city, his thrust into his dark jean's pockets. _God I love him_ she couldn't help but think. A smile spread on Eve's face as she ran her left hand through her brown hair, she touched John's shoulder with her right snapping him back from his daydreaming about something.

Really he had just been thinking about what the others must were doing and how much they would josh him if they knew how much he was loving this touristy crap. He noticed Eve was once again snuggling up against him. Again he put his arm around her waist before returning to his thoughts.

A few minutes pasted, Eve basking in the glow of her loving soon to be fiancé while John tried to think of what had gotten into Eve. Usually she was so easy to be around but tonight she was so clingy.

John reached out with his other hand and took ahold of one of the support beams that held up the sort of protective cover. _Did people try and jump off?_ He looked over at Eve only to see her checking her cell phone.

_It's already 10:30 surely this place has to be closing soon._

"Eve?"

"Yes" she turned to him, pushing her phone back into her tiny purse. When she was with John she never had to carry any cash so she just kept her phone and a small tube of lip gloss in her bag.

John bit his bottom lip he knew she wanted something but what? He took his arm away from her waist and put it on the guard rail. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Eve tried to say breathlessly.

"Why did you want to come out tonight?"

"What?!"

John glanced around; nobody seemed to notice her shouting thankfully.

"You really seemed like you wanted to go out so I-"

Eve cut him off before he could finish "You asked me out!"

"But you kept asking about my plans so I thought…I thought you wanted to go out." John said but it came out as more of a question than a statement.

"You asked me out and…and I thought you were going to pre…"

"Going to do what?" John didn't mean to yell but it just sort of came out that way.

Eve looked down at her red high heels, tears started to form in her green eyes as she figured it out "I t-thought you were going to" she paused and looked up at John. Who was furious but confuse looking "propose" she nearly whispered.

"Propose?" John looked down at her. Was she serious?

"Uh-huh" she looked around, had anybody over heard.

"Why would I? …Why would you…. Think-"

"Because you love me!"

"I do"

"Well?" a few tears fell from her eyes as she looked down again.

John opened his mouth to say something but before he could Eve shook her head and bolted into the elevator. She had to get out of there.

"Eve EVE WAIT!" He shouted after her. People turned to look at him for a minute before slowly turning back to whatever they were doing. John knew he should go after her but, he couldn't. His feet felt like they were stuck. The sounds of the city seem to fade as did the lights.

After a few almost silent self-pitying moments John left.

He walked down the still busy sidewalk wondering just how the hell this fight had started and here Eve had gone. The hotel room was the only place John could guess. He started toward the far across down hotel where he and Eve were staying.

_Maybe I should get a cab _John asked himself as he crossed the road and looked up it. Looking around he couldn't find one. _Well maybe she'll be calmed down by the time I get there._

The sound of an eruption of laughter came from the open door of a small bar as John pasted it. The voices sounded familiar, it was the bar Zack had been talking about. Maybe he should have just gone out with the guys. He just couldn't bring himself to walk in there. The same feeling as the one he had had back on the tower came back.

The bar was small and made of dark red bricks; there were large windows through which John could see it was crowded. All the faces seemed to blur together as he scanned the party like scene just a few feet away.

John had to practically tear his eyes from the bar back toward the street. Finally he seemed to be able to walk.

"Yo John!" An ever familiar deep rough sounding voice boomed behind him. He slowly turned around to see a slightly shorter, slightly darker tanned, over-sized suit clad figure was walking toward him. Tonight it was a dark grey jacket over a plain white button down. He took long strides coming closer and closer to John.

"Justin?"

"Yeah hey man" the ring announcer smiled up at the taller wrestler. His teeth were so white they seem to reflect the moon light. That smile faded a bit as he saw John's face "What's wrong?" He's voice was slightly jokey but the question was serious.

John thought about whether or not to tell Justin, his face turned light pink with embarrassment at the idea of telling his friend what had happened between him and Eve.

"Seriously John, just tell me." Seeing the pink hue of John's face made Justin worry for a reason he couldn't explain to himself.

With a sigh John started to tell the story. How Eve and him had been dating, how she had pressured him into going out that night and finally what had happened back at the Eiffel tower.

Justin patted John's shoulders as John finally finished the long story. After a second of silent between the two men Justin smiled "Tough night."

For some reason those two simple words comforted John, so much that he couldn't help but sigh again as he answered "yeah" softly.

"Well, how bout a drink?"

"T-that sounds great."

"How bout we go to my hotel though?"

John wanted to ask why but, instead he just nodded. A crowd bar wasn't really a place he wanted to be. Really he truly just wanted to be with a good friend like Justin for the night.


End file.
